A Really Fairy Tale
by Fairy Mary
Summary: El mundo dividido en el Reino de los Humanos y ¿En el de las hadas? Dos chicos han roto la regla de oro y han desobedecido a sus padres, a consecuencia de ello un corazón se ha roto y es dejado llevar por la ira... Cap 11 Update!
1. Dos modos de ver la vida

Hola! Vengo con un nuevo Fic… Se llama "A Really Fairy Tale" y como dice su título, pues es un cuento de hadas. Sé que tal vez al pricipio se verá muy raro, pero espero que conforme vayan leyendo les vaya gustando. Eso sí, deben tener muy buena imaginación.

Bueno aquí se los dejo, y espero que les guste.

**

* * *

**

DOS MODOS DE VER LA VIDA

Hace cientos de años, en el mundo existían dos reinos que vivían en paz: el de los humanos y el de la Hadas…

En el mundo de las hadas gobernaba un benévolo rey, quien tenía una hermosa hija: La Princesa de las Hadas.

Era una joven hermosa, de esbelta figura, sus ojos reflejaban gran amabilidad, sus manos parecían de cristal por su extrema delicadeza y sus alas… su forma era simplemente hermosa. Ella era muy querida por todos en su reino ya que, a pesar de aparentar ser una chica demasiado egoísta e insoportable, era sumamente bondadosa y cariñosa.

El Rey sentía un gran cariño por su hija, pero era demasiado sobre protector. No le gustaba que la princesa quisiera a alguien que no fuera él, quería tenerla por siempre a su lado; detestaba pensar que algún día ella se enamoraría de alguien, porque eso significaría que él pasaría a estar en segundo lugar y eso no podía ser así, no podía…

Además le tenía estrictamente prohibido acercarse al Reino de los Humanos, cosa que para cualquier otra hada no era restricción. La princesa nunca había cuestionado los mandatos de su padre, pero sentía un vacío en el alma.

El palacio, su hogar, era realmente grande y estaba hecho de cristal. En él vivían el Rey, la princesa y algunos criados, a los cuales casi nunca se les podía ver por los pasillos. La habitación de la chica era enorme, con una gran cama en la cual podrían dormir 5 personas sin problemas; tenía un gran espejo que iba desde el suelo hasta el techo, el cual se encontraba como a 10 metros de altura, esto porque a la princesa le gustaba volar y modelar sus trajes en al aire.

En su guardarropa tenía un traje, un par de zapatos y una corona distintos para cada día…

A la joven hada le encantaba pasear por los jardines, o mejor dicho, bosques del palacio, no solo porque se relajaba estando ahí tan solo escuchando el sonido de la naturaleza, sino porque ahí podía encontrarse con sus amigos sin que su padre la estresara diciéndole que no estaba bien visto que la Princesa de las Hadas se relacionara con cualquier otra hada que no fuera el rey o los amigos que él considerara que estuvieran a la altura de su hija.

Estaba un día la chica caminando en medio de grandes árboles en uno de los jardines, jugando con sus poderes: hacía que los árboles se movieran para darle paso y si veía una mariposa, le cambiaba el color. De repente:

: Esperamos que la princesa Mimi no se encuentre muy ocupada o que el Rey no le impida hablar con nosotros.

Mimi: Muy graciosos chicos- dijo sin voltear. Había reconocido la voz de su amiga Yolei y supuso que con ella también estarían el resto de sus fieles amigos: Kari, Izzi y Ken- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?- dijo ya viéndolos.

Rey Mijail ¡HIJA¿Mimi donde estás?- se oía gritando, parecía estar cerca de ellos. Los chicos se asustaron.

Mimi: Rápido chicos júntense- dijo. Extendió ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y los fue bajando hasta pegarlos a su costado formando con ellos un arco brillante el cuál se dirigió a los chicos y los convirtió en mariposas…

Rey Mijail: Hija ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan apartado del jardín?- le preguntó algo confundido

**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$**

Pero no se podía quedar de lado el Reino de los Humanos, en donde gobernaban un rey y una reina, quienes tenían 2 apuestos hijos. Ellos querían muchísimo a ambos príncipes, aunque no de la misma manera obsesiva en la que el rey Mijail quería a su hija. El mayor de los chicos, y por lo tanto heredero al trono, tenía una extraña personalidad.

Era un joven muy callado y serio; habían sido mínimas las veces en las que se había visto un sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; era muy reservado y de pocas palabras.

Era definitivamente un chico apuesto con su cuerpo bien formado, bastante alto y un gran cabello, pero el aspecto que más llamaba la atención de él era, sin duda, sus hermosos ojos azules. Esos ojos que al verlos te hacían sentir que estabas sumergido en el océano, un azul que te envolvía y te hacía sentir refugiado; uno que te hechiza.

Sin embargo, había algo más en él, un aspecto del cual muy pocos tenían conocimiento y es que él realmente se preocupaba por su hermano menor; lo quería más que a nada aunque no aparentara ser así, ya que el joven parecía ser alguien muy frío, ya que, de hecho, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo demostrar sus sentimientos ante los demás, ya que implicaba debilidad según él…

Este príncipe, Matt, había crecido en un ambiente en donde nunca lo sobreprotegieron, no lo limitaron a hacer solo cosas de su clase ni le prohibieron que le gustaban porque sus padres pensaban que si hacían cualquiera de estas cosas, harían que el joven creciera sin haber disfrutado de todo lo que la vida le podía ofrecer. Todo esto provocó que el chico se convirtiera en alguien muy independiente, no le gustaba someterse a lo que los demás le impusieran; excepto a la orden de su padre de no cruzar los límites del Reino de las Hadas, aunque no estaba muy seguro de porque obedecía esa orden, ni tampoco de porque se la habían impuesto, por eso quería averiguarlo.

Cierto día, el joven Matt había planeado con su inseparable amigo Tai que se encontraran en las afueras del palacio al anochecer y partir en busca de respuestas acerca del Reino de las Hadas, o, mejor aún, en busca del mismo Reino.

Sin embargo, cuando el príncipe ya tenía todo listo y se preparaba para salir al encuentro con su amigo, sus padres lo llamaron diciendo que tenían algo muy importante de qué hablar, lo que sorprendió a Matt. Fue con ellos…

Reina Katie: Hijo, me alegro de que vinieras. Lo que tu padre y yo tenemos que decirte es algo muy importante. Ven.

Matt: Si, pero podrían por favor darse prisa; había quedado con un amigo para salir y no quiero quedar mal con él.

Rey Cedric: De acuerdo. Mira, pronto cumplirás los 18 años y sabes que esa es una fecha realmente importante.

Reina Katie: Además de que requiere una gran celebración y todo. Pero no solo eso sino que- fue interrumpida.

Matt: Primero, no quiero que hagan gran alboroto, y Segundo, ya sé que debo prepararme para cuando tome el trono.

Reina Katie: Claro que eso es importante, pero supongo que debes saber que todo rey necesita una reina con él…

Matt¿Qué quieres decir con eso madre?- preguntó temiendo que la respuesta fuera la que él tenía en mente.

Rey Cedric: lo que tu madre está dice es que debes encontrar una buena chica y comprometerte con ella.**_

* * *

_**

¿Qué les pareció? Les dije que era muy fantasioso, pero espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben cuanto me encanta que me escriban Reviews, así es que lo que sea que me quieran escribir será bienvenido.

Bye!

**_Make a wish…_**

**_A Fairy will let your soul fly_**


	2. Siento un vacío

HOLA! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fantasioso fic, espero que les esté gustando y que lo sigan leyendo...

**

* * *

**

SIENTO UN VACÍO

Matt ¿QUE? No creo que eso sea realmente necesario. En todo caso, esta no es una decisión que se pueda tomar en poco tiempo y no quiero escoger la chica equivocada. Si tengo que comprometerme al menos quisiera que fuera con alguien con quien me sienta a gusto y no con la persona que ustedes me impongan- dijo, se oía preocupado.

Reina Katie: Hijo, nosotros no te impondríamos nada sino fuera realmente necesario y tú sabes eso. Tú sabes que tu padre y yo no viviremos para siempre, no somos hadas, y a mí me gustaría mucho verte felizmente casado antes de tener que partir. Además yo misma me aseguré de que las candidatas fueran acordes a lo que a ti te pareciera…

Rey Cedric: Todas las chicas vendrán dentro de unos cuantos días, por lo que hemos preparado un baile para que todas ellas se presenten ante ti y que así puedas escoger una y espero que puedas decidirte por alguna antes de tu cumpleaños, para que en la fiesta podamos presentarte ante todo el reino con tu nueva prometida. Entiéndenos.

Matt: De acuerdo, aceptaré pero solo porque sé cuan importante es para ustedes. Y por cierto¿De donde vendrán?

Reina Katie: De los principales principados del Reino, no solo de los principales, sino más bien de los mejores…

Matt: Los principados del Reino- repitió en voz muy baja, casi susurrando- solo de los principados de nuestro Reino.

Reina Katie: Por supuesto, de nuestro Reino; o acaso pretenderías conocer a alguien que no fuera de Nuestro Reino.

Matt: Claro que no, pero aún no entiendo su afán por que nunca me involucre con lo que tenga que ver con hadas.

Rey Cedric: No es un afán, es simplemente que estamos bien así como estamos: ellos no se entrometen en nuestros asuntos, ni nosotros en los suyos. Es así como mantenemos la paz. Además jamás se ha visto una relación de tipo amorosa entre un humano y un hada, y no creo que tengamos que comenzar ahora, sería inaudito. ¿De acuerdo?

Matt: De acuerdo. Y no te preocupes, de todas formas no hay forma en la que pueda conocer un hada si tengo prohibido acercarme a su Reino. ¿Lo recuerdas? Y yo sería incapaz de irrespetarte- dijo en un tono sarcástico.

Rey Cedric: Conozco ese tonito. ¿No estarás planeando algo en contra de esa orden? Porque me decepcionaría de ti si así fuera. Además sabes que no te lo prohíbo porque me de la gana, sino porque es realmente importante…

Matt: Claro que lo sé, no te preocupes… Bueno, yo los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer…- dijo y luego salió de la habitación en donde había estado conversando con sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación, pero en el camino:

TK: Así que debes buscar una chica y comprometerte con ella. Tan solo espero que me dejes alguna buena a mí.

Matt: Cállate- dijo riendo- Además aún faltan varios años para que tú tengas que buscar novia TK, hermanito…

TK: No falta tanto, tan sólo como… como 4 años. En todo caso espero que me escojas una buena cuñadita…

Matt: Muy gracioso, pero en todo caso soy quien debe estar de acuerdo con la elección de la chica y no tú.

Tai¿Podrías dejar de hablar de chicas y decirme si vamos a ir o no? – preguntó interrumpiendo a los hermanos.

**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$**

Mientras tanto, la princesa Mimi se encontraba sorprendida de que su padre por poco la descubriera; no respondía.

Rey Mijail: Te pregunté que qué haces en este lugar Mimi. Exijo una respuesta- dijo, se oía disgustado y confundido.

Mimi: Primero, no tienes porque exigirme nada, yo estoy dispuesta a contestar- dijo fríamente- Y en segunda, no tienes porqué preocuparte, tan solo estaba admirando estas bellas mariposas- dijo señalándolas nerviosamente.

No sabía si era por el tono de sus palabras o por como temblaba su mano, pero el Rey no había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho su hija. Era una de las pocas veces en las que desconfiaba de ella y eso no le gustó.

Rey Mijail: Bien…necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, así es que no dures demasiado admirando esos… bichos y dirígete al palacio- dijo aún algo molesto- Me voy y espero que no tardes mucho en llegar Mimi.

El Rey empezó a caminar y cuando estuvo fuera del la vista de su hija volvió a acercarse a ella, pero esta vez lo hizo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y tratando de que ella no lo viera. Quería saber que ocultaba su hija.

Mimi: Bien chicos, júntense de nuevo- dijo al creer que su padre ya se había alejado lo suficiente; y tal y como lo había hecho minutos antes, extendió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, pero esta vez formó el círculo empezando de abajo hacia arriba. Sus amigos volvieron a su forma original- ¡Estuvo cerca!- dijo aliviada de no ser descubierta.

Ken: Menos mal que tu padre no nos vio, de lo contrario quien sabe que habría hecho con nosotros.

El Rey había observado la escena con mucha atención: estaba furioso de que su princesa hubiera desobedecido sus órdenes de no juntarse con ese tipo de hadas, los que él consideraba inútiles, como estorbos… Contuvo sus ganas de gritarle en ese momento; prefirió esperar a que ambos estuvieran en le palacio para regañarla, por lo que, haciendo sumo silencio, como antes, se retiró del lugar, dejando a Mimi con sus "ineptos" amigos, como decía él.

Mimi: Él no es tan malo como parece- dijo refiriéndose a su padre- tan solo quiere protegerme. Eso es todo…

Izzi ¿Protegerte de qué¿De que nosotros te vayamos a comer?- dijo ya en tono burlista- ¿O acaso…- se acercó a

Mimi por la espalda y le empezó a hacer cosquillas- de que te vayamos a matar de la risa?

Yolei: Déjala Izzi, porque mejor no aprovechamos el tiempo y charlamos, en lugar de estar diciendo estupideces.

Ken: Relájate Yolei- dijo, luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios, con el cual Yolei pareció haberse ido a la Luna.

Mimi: Se ven tan lindos juntos… Si yo encontrara mi príncipe azul… Pero obviamente mi padre no lo aceptaría.

Yolei: No te preocupes- dijo consolando a su amiga- verás que cuando lo encuentres, podrás ser feliz con él.

Siguieron conversando por largo rato, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Se despidieron y Mimi se dirigió al palacio, de nuevo jugando con los árboles. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver a su padre esperándola, se veía furioso.

Rey Mijail: Creo que me debes una explicación de porqué te juntas con esos inútiles a mis espaldas- le reclamó.

**_

* * *

_**

¿Qué tal¿Les está gustando? Pues eso espero... Muchas gracias a los que me escribieron Reviews porque me alentaron a seguir este fic, ya que no estaba del todo segura de si les iba a gustar por ser tan fuera de lo comín.

Espero que me sigan escribiendo si les gusta el fic.

Bye!

**_Make a wish…_**

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	3. No soporto más

HOLA! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fantasioso fic, demasiadas gracias a todos los que memandaron sus Reviews porq me demostraron que aunque sea diferente a la mayoría, es aceptado, así es que gracias!

* * *

**NO SOPORTO MÁS**

Mimi estaba no solo sorprendida, sino también indignada: si su padre sabía que ella veía a escondidas a sus amigos, eso solo podía significar una cosa: él había estado espiándola. Su padre había traicionado su confianza…

Mijail: Te estoy pidiendo una explicación- repitió molesto al notar que Mimi no quería responderle- ¡HABLA!

Mimi: Pensé que nuestra relación se basaba en la confianza, padre, pero aparentemente me equivoqué al creerlo.

Mijail: No te desvíes del tema, el punto es que continúas viéndote con esos vagos a pesar de que te lo prohibí.

Mimi¿Cómo puedes decir que son unos vagos si ni siquiera los conoces? Los estás juzgando y eso es incorrecto.

Mijail: Te he repetido miles de veces que esos… tipos no están a tu altura- dijo levantando su voz- además eres la princesa, recuérdalo siempre. Eres quien debe dar el ejemplo y comportarte a tu altura- estaba muy furioso.

Mimi: Entonces tal vez ya no quiera ser princesa, padre- lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por aquellos ojos miel.

Mijail¿Ves lo que sucede por estar con ellos? Ya ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo; entra en razón hija.

Mimi: Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo- dijo comenzando a desesperarse- lo que pasa es que no entiendes.

Mijail: No trates de hacerme sentir culpable, no funcionará esta vez. De ahora en adelante tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a ellos. Y para asegurarme de que sea así, no podrás salir de las paredes de este palacio.

Mimi¡Genial!- gritó ofuscada- Ahora tendré que estar prisionera dentro de mi propia casa. Simplemente genial.

Mijail: Es en serio hija, te prohíbo salir tan siquiera a los jardines. Además buscaré algunas jóvenes para que sean tus amigas, unas que estén a tu altura. En serio lo lamento, pero si esta es la única manera de que entiendas, lo haré.

Mimi cerró sus ojos, apretó sus puños y suspiró. Su padre había sobrepasado el límite, lo que decía no era justo.

Mijail: Esta conversación ha terminado. Ahora ve a tu cuarto y reflexiona, así, entonces, entenderás que es lo mejor.

Mimi comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia su habitación conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a su padre que estaba equivocado, que él no podía saber qué era lo mejor para ella. ¿Cómo podía saberlo si ni siquiera le daba libertad?

Mimi: Si tan solo me permitieras explorar y dejarme entender las cosas por mí misma. Pero es que ni siquiera has sido capaz de explicarme, por ejemplo, porque no podemos acercar a los humanos. ¿Cómo pretende que entienda?

Suspiró al recordar a los humanos: su Reino le llamaba la atención. No creía que fueran seres tan malos como siempre le habían hecho creer. ¿Cómo hacerlo si no sabía nada de ellos? Debían estar equivocados sobre ellos…

Miró a través de su ventana y miró una mariposa: ella siempre había sentido fascinación por aquellos animales que empiezan siendo una oruga, para luego convertirse en aquellos hermosos insectos llenos de color y de libertad.

Ella en esos instantes estaba siendo como una oruga, estaba encerrada, anclada en aquel lugar sin que nadie pudiera comprender lo que se encontraba dentro de ella. Y justo en ese momento decidió ser mariposa y alzar vuelo.

**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

Tai, quien había estado esperando a Matt afuera, había decidido entrar a buscarlo debido a su retraso.

Tai: Creo que ya has durado mucho. En estos momentos ya deberíamos haber salido y deberíamos estar rumbo a…

Matt: Sé que me retrasé- interrumpió a Tai; no quería que TK se enterara de que él y Tai habían planeado ir en busca del Reino de las Hadas- Pero tenía una conversación importante con mis padres. Vamos ya, no perdamos tiempo.

TK: Vayan ahora, deben disfrutar de estos últimos días antes de que Matt tenga que comprometerse y no pueda salir.

Tai ¿Comprometerte? Debes estar bromeando ¿Como puede comprometerse alguien que ama su soledad, su vacío?

Matt: En marcha. En el camino te cuento- dijo mientras caminaba hacia las caballerizas del castillo- ¡Anda Tai!

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las caballerizas, sus caballos estaban ensillados. Tai aún esperaba una explicación.

Tai: No piensas decirme nada. ¿Cómo es eso de que te comprometes?- preguntó más en tono burlón que con la intención de escuchar a su amigo- ¿Cómo es que el príncipe solitario decidió compartir su vida con alguien más?

Matt: No es gracioso Tai- dijo en un tono un poco molesto, desviando la mirada- Todo esto lo hago por mis padres; ellos ya están viejos y quieren verme casado antes de que tengan que partir. Bien sabes que si de mí dependiera, disfrutaría de mi individualismo, pero no les puedo fallar… aunque no soporte toda esta idea de comprometerme.

Tai: Lo siento, no pensé que tus padres te importaran tanto. Pero… ¿Por lo menos tú escogerás a la chica?

Matt: Pues sí y no. Si la escogeré, pero tendré que escogerla del grupo que mi madre haya seleccionada antes.

Tai: Al menos tendrás la última palabra. Además creo que tu madre escogerá a las chicas que crea agradables para ti

Matt: Sí, confío en ella. Lo que no me agrada del todo, es tener que escoger a la humana si siquiera conocerla bien…

Tai: Espera, espera ¿Porqué ese tonito despectivo al decir humana¿Qué acaso quieres escoger a un hada?

Matt permaneció en silencio durante gran trecho del camino, dejando a su amigo con aquella inquietud.

Avanzaban rápido, sin saber realmente hacia donde, lo único que acerca de su destino, o sea el Reino de las Hadas, era que estaba dividido del de los Humanos por un gran bosque de robles doradas, pero no conocían su ubicación.

Ya habían recorrido mucho y estaba empezando a oscurecer, por lo que decidieron descansar un rato en el bosque.

Matt ¿Sabes? No es que no quiera escoger una humana, pero detesto el empeño de mis padres en prohibirme hasta el tratar de averiguar como son las hadas… ni que fuera a enamorarme de una de ellas o algo así- respondió por fin.

Tai: Si lo han prohibido ha de ser por algo. Pero despreocúpate, que para eso es este viaje, para averiguar.

Matt: Sí lo sé, pero no creo que ellos las conozcan como para prohibirme el acercarme. A veces no creo lo que dicen.

Tai: Pues yo tampoco creo todo lo que nos dicen, pero a lo mejor algo sea verdadero, como el que son pequeñas.

Matt: Silencio- le dijo a su amigo en una voz apenas audible.- ¿Escuchaste ese ruido?

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sorry por haberme tardado en actualizar, pero es que estamos de fiesta... No les puedo prometer que no duraré tanto en actualizar de nuevo porque estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad y no sé cuando me tarderá acostumbrarme, pero en cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente cap...

Espero que sigan escribiendo sus Reviews porque me motiva mucho y me da ánimos para continuar este fic, gracias...

Bye!

_**Make a wish…**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	4. Un Extraño Encuentro

HOLA! PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR! En serio lo siento, pero he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer, pero bueno, por fin les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO**

Habían escuchado un ruido como de una rama quebrarse, por lo que aún permanecían en silencio. Miraban a su alrededor, pero sus antorchas improvisadas no alumbraban lo suficiente, su vista era bastante limitada.

Tai: Parece que no fue nada, o a lo mejor fue un simple animal que pasó por ahí- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

Pero Matt se había quedado intrigado, no creyó que fuera un animal- Tal vez eso fue. ¿En qué estábamos?

Tai: Te estaba diciendo que sí creo que algunas de las cosas que nos dicen sobre las hadas son ciertas.

Continuaban hablando, pero sin percatarse de cierta presencia: alguien que los escuchaba desde un arbusto.

Matt: Tal vez, pero algunas cosas me parecen tan exageradas que a veces me parecen inventos de los humanos.

Tai: Por cierto, ahora que hablamos de hadas… no quedé muy satisfecho con tu respuesta, creo que no estás muy a gusto con el hecho de que tu madre no vaya a escoger hadas dentro de las chicas que escogerá para ti. Además… ¿Cómo pretendes relacionarte con un ser que es del tamaño de la palma de tu mano?... Según he escuchado.

Matt¿Tai eres sordo o qué? Ya te dije que nos es porque quiera relacionarme con un hada, es simplemente que no estoy de acuerdo con que exista esta diferencia tan marcada entre estos dos reinos, si bien no es necesario que me comprometa con un hada, no veo nada de malo en que se de una buena relación y que podamos invitarlos al baile.

Tai: Ya entiendo y estoy de acuerdo contigo. El Reino de las Hadas… Oye, por cierto¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo?

Matt: Se supone que debemos encontrar el bosque de los robles dorados; ese es el límite entre ambos reinos.

Tai¿Pero cómo encontraremos ese bosque¿Qué tal si todo este tiempo hemos estado en sentido contrario?

Matt: Debes aprender a confiar más en ti mismo Tai ¿Por qué mejor no piensas que estamos a punto de encontrarlo?

Tai¿Sabes? A veces dices cosas que me sorprenden- dijo jugando con la llama improvisada de sus antorchas.

Matt¿Por qué dices eso¿A qué te refieres?- dijo viendo a su amigo jugar como u niño pequeño con la luz.

Tai: Para cualquier persona que no te conociera bien, eres un chico solitario, muy cerrado en ti mismo; pero aún para mí, que supuestamente te conozco muy bien por ser tu mejor amigo, si bien es cierto que eres muy individualista, a veces dices cosas que demuestran que por dentro eres diferente, que tienes tu lado sensible- dijo muy pensativo.

Matt: Deja de decir estupideces- dijo volviendo a su acostumbrado tono despreocupado- piensa antes de hablar.

Ellos hablaban sin saber que cierta hada escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, sorprendida de haber conocido por fin, luego de tantas luchas, a los humanos. No le parecían tan malos como su padre le había hecho creer, y es que¿Qué se podría esperar del padre controlador que no permitía a su hija salir de su burbuja de cristal y experimentar?

Le había costado mucho llegar hasta donde estaba; primero porque los guardias del castillo eran capaces de reconocerla aún cuando se transformaba, por lo que había tenido que valerse de su incondicional amiga Yolei, quien fingiendo ser alguien que atentaba contra el rey, había llamado la atención de los guardias dejándole libre el camino a Mimi para que pudiera escapar de los muros del castillo gracias a sus increíbles alas, sobrevolando los muros.

Ya había escapado de lo peor, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía, ya que fuera de los muros de su castillo, era como si hubiera entrado a otro mundo dentro de su propio mundo; un mundo en donde las cosas no eran color rosa como sus amigos le habían dicho, sus amigos que habían tratado de no mostrarle las cosas tan negras como eran.

Había superado ya el impacto que la había causado el ver el estado tan deplorable en el que vivían las otras hadas, hadas que no eran como ella, pero que tenían los mismos derechos a vivir dignamente. Había llegado a un bosque y entró en él, pensando aún en que debía aclarar varias cosas con su padre; no permitiría que su reino no progresara.

Debía ir en busca del bosque de los robles dorados, el cual era, según lo que siempre le habían contado, el límite entre ambos reinos, y lo había encontrado. Justamente estaba apoyada en un de esos grandes robles, sin embargo había escuchado a esos humanos decir que debían ir en busca de él. ¿Porqué buscar algo que tenían enfrente?

Tai: Por cierto, vi a TK muy emocionada por lo del baile. A lo mejor piensa encontrar algo bueno para él también.

Matt: Pues sí, aunque no sé ni para qué si aún si aún le faltan varios años para seguir disfrutando de su libertad.

Tai: Claro, tal y como tú lo has estado haciendo. A lo mejor y hasta podría hacer otra expedición como esta y así…

Matt¿Bromeas? No creo que TK siquiera sepa que existen las hadas, él cree que todo esto son tan solo inventos.

Tai: Entonces supongo que no tiene idea del propósito de nuestra expedición, porque lo sentí muy curioso.

Matt: Despreocúpate. Ese debe estar en le castillo descansando, y por lo visto seguirá creyendo cuanto le digan acerca de las hadas. No creo que sea capaz de tratar de confirmar cuanto le dicen de ellas, como que son diminutas.

Mimi se sobresaltó: eran ya varias las veces que los escuchaba decir que las hadas eran pequeñas y eso no era cierto, ella era del mismo tamaño que esos humanos, lo que la diferenciaba de ellos tan solo eran sus frágiles alas.

Dudó por unos instantes, al fin y al cabo en algún momento debería dejar a un lado su miedo; dio un paso en falso.

Matt¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó al escuchar un ruido de pasos sobre las hojas secas- ¿Lo escuchaste?

Tai: No, debe ser tu imaginación, debes estar alterado por la emoción por encontrar el Reino de la Hadas, eso es.

Matt: Claro que no, estoy seguro de que esta vez sí escuché algo- Mimi había reaccionado alzando vuelo.

Mimi: Tienes razón, si escuchaste algo- dijo Mimi tras haber decidido por fin presentarse ante ellos dos.

Tai¿Quién rayos eres tú?- dijo observándola- O más bien ¿Qué rayos eres tú?- preguntó muy asombrado.

Matt estaba demasiado impresionado como para pronunciar palabra: era ella, a quien había esperado, y era un…

Mimi: Mi nombre es Mimi, soy un hada- suspiró profundamente- Y creo que hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció¿Interesante o podría estar mejor? Pues espero que les haya gustado, y también espero que me mande sus Reviews para hacer cualquier tipo de comentario o sugerencia. Trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no les puedo prometer nada seguro, sobretodo ahora que estoy con todo lo de la universidad. 

Gracias por leer me fic... Bye!

_**Make a wish…**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	5. Una Invitación Por Compromiso

HOLA!

**

* * *

**

UNA INVITACIÓN POR COMPROMISO

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio por unos segundos, Matt y Mimi habían hecho un contacto visual, era como si se estuvieran hablando sin necesidad de articular palabra; pero el encuentro fue roto por un inoportuno comentario.

Tai: Así es que tú eres una de esas famosas hadas; no cumples ninguna de mis expectativas. Esperaba que fueras…

Matt: Disculpa a mi impertinente amigo- interrumpió a Tai, admirando la belleza de aquella criatura, su delicadeza era sorprendente, pero lo que más admiraba era el parecido del hada con un humano: sus facciones, rostro, su belleza…

Mimi: No te preocupes- dijo con más confianza- Supuse que tendrían una errónea visión de las hadas, porque yo la tenía de los humanos. Por todo lo que me habían dicho de ustedes, me los imaginaba más… como decirlo, horribles.

El comentario de Mimi había causado cierta sonrisa en el rostro de Matt; sus palabras demostraban gran inocencia.

Matt: Creo que nos han hablado con puras mentiras acerca del Reino del otro- dijo todavía un poco ensimismado.

Mimi: Tienes razón y eso no me parece justo porque lo único que provocan es una división sin razón, separan los reinos sin saber si es lo correcto- sorprendió con su comentario- No nos dejan averiguarlo por nosotros mismos.

Tai¿Sabes? Eso es exactamente lo que piensa mi amigo Matt. Y por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Tai.

Mimi: Mucho gusto Tai- luego volteó hacia Matt, mirándolo tiernamente- …Matt y me alegra que pienses igual.

Matt: Sí, bueno. Es que creo que es algo injusto, además no creo todo lo malo que me dicen de ustedes, creo más bien que son inventos para que no nos acerquemos a las hadas. Pero de todos modos Tai no debió abrir su boca.

Mimi: Al contrario, para mí es magnífico saber que piensas como yo. Al menos sé que no soy la única que tiene ganas de dejar atrás esas barreras invisibles que nos han creado, para tratar de entender mejor al otro. Es perfecto.

Matt y Mimi habían acoplado de genialmente, era como si ambos fueron uno solo, como si tuvieran un pensamiento.

Tai: Oye Mimi, porque no nos hablas un poco acerca de tu reino, de donde vienes y como encontraste nuestro Reino.

Mimi: Ahora que dices eso… en realidad no estamos ni en el Reino de los Humanos, ni en el de las Hadas. Estamos en el límite entre ambos, en el bosque de los Robles Dorados. ¿Acaso no ven estas maravillosas hojas doradas?

Matt¿QUE¿Cómo es eso posible?- estaba atónito- ¿Cómo es que nosotros vemos los robles verdes, no dorados?

Mimi: Ahí si no sabría como responderte. Yo sí los veo, creo que debe ser por el don mágico que tenemos las hadas.

Tai¿Don mágico? O sea que puedes hacer cualquier tipo de magia, como convertir una piedra en un gran castillo.

Mimi: No precisamente, en realidad lo que hacemos es usar la energía de los seres vivos. Es como si pudiéramos comunicarnos con cada animal y planta, y ellos nos permiten usarla, podemos moverlos o incluso transformarlos pero solo si ellos lo permiten, así estamos en equilibrio. Tal vez esa energía me permite ver los robles dorados.

Matt: Eso es increíble- esas palabras costaron ser pronunciadas. Matt había vuelto a establecer un contacto visual con Mimi, había vuelto a recordarla… era ella… a la que había soñado y esperado. Había pensado siempre que era tan solo eso: un sueño. Pero el tenerla frente a sí le demostraba que era real, ella era real… y era un hada. Pero no podía pensar en ella como algo real, no debía; el baile era en poco tiempo y debería comprometerse con una humana

Por otro lado, Mimi estaba muy sorprendida por el atractivo no sólo físico, sino también intelectual de Matt. Sin duda era apuesto, con esos ojos azules, no se parecía en nada a sus pocos amigos: el sí llamaba su atención. Pero no podía pensar en él como algo más que un encuentro clandestino, no debía; su padre simplemente no lo permitiría.

Tai: Y dime- dijo rompiendo el encanto- Eres alguien importante ¿no es así? O al menos eso demuestra tu atuendo.

Mimi: Bueno yo…- no sabía si decirles que era la heredera al trono, aún no tenía tanto confianza- Soy una princesa.

Matt: De alguno de los principados de tu reino supongo- su sonrisa se había apagado, su voz había vuelto a ser tan cortante como antes y su actitud desinteresada. Había decidido dejarlo hasta ahí y no involucrarse más con Mimi, era su manera de evadir las posibles consecuencias de conocerla mejor y empezar a sentir más interés del debido.

Mimi: Así es… de uno de los tantos principados- dijo desesperanzada por el cambio de Matt, debía hacer lo mismo.

Tai¡Que casualidad! Matt también es un príncipe. Parece que ustedes tienen más que un pensamiento en común.

Mimi¡Genial!- dijo sarcásticamente, volteando los ojos. - Oye Tai ¿Por qué no me cuentas ahora tú de tu reino?

Tai¿Yo? Bueno, qué te puedo decir. Pues nosotros no tenemos ningún don especial, a menos que consideres un don el poder vivir en paz con los demás- Mimi sonrió- También estamos divididos en principados y hay uno principal.

Mimi: Supongo que tú eres del principal. Apuesto a que deben tener muchos eventos especiales como fiestas y eso.

Tai: Cierto, de hecho pronto habrá un gran baile en honor al heredero al trono, o sea Matt- dijo despreocupado.

Matt¿QUE?- dijo alarmado- No debías haber dicho todo eso Tai- dijo casi matando a su amigo con la mirada.

Tai¿De qué te preocupas? Se nota que Mimi es alguien en quien se pueda confiar, tan solo mira su rostro…

Matt dudó por unos instantes en si voltear a verla o no, porque sabía que mirar su rostro de frente podría traerle indeseadas consecuencias. Sabía que podría volver a sentir eso que tanto estaba evitando: interés por Mimi.

Mimi: Si lo que te preocupa es que vaya y le diga a todas las hadas sobre tu baile, mejor despreocúpate, no lo haré.

Tai: Lo ves Matt, tu siempre con tu desconfianza; ya hasta ofendiste a Mimi. Deberías compensarla de algún modo.

Matt¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó suponiendo cuál sería la respuesta de Tai, lo estaba poniendo en apuras.

Tai: Vamos, tú sabes a que me refiero. Sería muy descortés de tu parte si no… bueno tú sabes…

Matt: Bueno yo… Mimi- dijo por fin viendo el rostro de ella, su hermoso rostro- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile?

Mimi¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida, la esperanza volvía a su alma- Quiero decir… Me encantaría, si puedo iré.

Matt: Pues entonces espero que puedas y sobre todo espero poder verte allí- sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

* * *

Bye!

_**Make a wish…**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	6. El Baile

HOLA! Sé que muchos quieren matarme porque tardo demasiado en actualizar >.

¡Lo siento! En serio que la U me tiene como loca, además como doy clases de danza, eso también me quita mucho tiempo. Pero lo importante es que por fin actualizo, aprovechando que tengo una semana de descanso jeje...

Bueno aquí les dejo el Sexto cap de este fic, así es que espero que lo disfruten...

**

* * *

**

EL BAILE

Matt le había dado la fecha y el lugar a Mimi, quien, preocupada por su presentación personal, se había visto obligada a volver al palacio, eso sí, con la esperanza de no tener que enfrentar a su padre Mijail.

Y por fin, el esperado baile había llegado, pero había alguien que no estaba muy contento que digamos por eso.

Tai: en serio no entiendo como puedes estar tan molesto con un baile al que vendrán tantas chicas lindas y de las que podrás escoger a la que quieras para que sea tu esposa. Yo estaría encantado estando en tu lugar, pero bueno.

Matt: No lo entenderías… Y si tanto deseas estar en mi lugar, hazlo. Ve tú, que yo encantado. Anda.

Tai: Déjate de tonterías, sabes que aunque quisiera no podría. Ya ponte tu antifaz y vamos. Deben estar esperándote

Matt¡Oh por Dios! No lo puedo creer ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido? No le dije a Mimi que era una fiesta de disfraces. No puedo creer que lo haya olvidado. Si no hubiera estado tan presionado por cierta persona…

Tai: Olvídalo. Además, la verdad, ni siquiera creo que venga. O sea, por favor, es un hada. No te ilusiones tanto.

Matt: No me estoy ilusionando- dijo preocupado, no debía estar pensando en ella. Además Tai debía tener un poco de razón: era casi imposible que ella viniera- Tienes razón, mejor me despreocupo. Vamos, esto ya va a comenzar.

Caminaron lentamente hacía el salón principal pues Matt, sinceramente, aún no estaba del todo entusiasmado de ir a verle la cara a un poco de hipócritas que hacían acto de presencia únicamente por no quedar mal con el rey y la reina; y mucho menos tenía ganas de ver a unas cuantas muchachitas idiotas que no harían más que sonreírle con tal de que las escogiera para ser su esposa, con las cuales seguramente no tendría nada interesante de qué hablar.

Tai: Espero que estés preparado para esto- dijo sacando a Matt de sus pensamientos, luego de haberse asomado tras las cortinas- No te imaginas cuanta gente acudió, por lo visto tienes un gran poder de convocatoria amigo.

Matt: Ojala hubiera sido para una actividad de otra índole con un tratado de paz con las hadas y no por un baile…

Tai: No seas aguafiestas y comienza a disfrutar. Iré a avisarle a tu padre que ya estás listo para la presentación.

Tai se dirigió hacia las cortinas y las atravesó; tras ellas estaban los tronos del rey, de la reina y de los dos príncipes.

Tai: Su majestad, Mi Rey Cedric: Matt está atrás, sin embargo debo confesarle que no se ve muy entusiasmado.

Rey Cedric: Lo sé. Aunque agradezco tu sinceridad. Sé que mi hijo no quiere atarse tan pronto, que disfruta mucho de sus tiempos a solas, pero sobretodo sé que todo esto la hace, más bien lo soporta, por mí y por Katie, para no defraudarnos, por lo cual le estaré eternamente agradecido. Sin embargo, creo que es necesario que lo haga, tú bien sabes que el tiempo no se detiene, ni siquiera ante un Rey ni a su Reina y pronto llegará el día en el que…

Tai: Lo entiendo- dijo interrumpiendo al rey, pues no quería escuchar aquellas fatales palabras- Iré a avisarle a Matt que usted lo presentará, con su permiso- dijo atravesando de nuevo aquellas cortinas- Es hora amigo- le dijo a Matt.

Sonaron las trompetas anunciando que el Rey tomaría la palabra; todos en el gran salón hicieron silencio.

Rey Cedric: Primeramente quiero agradecer la presencia de cada uno de ustedes, saben lo importante que es para mi familia y para mí. Pues bien, como ustedes saben, el motivo de esta espléndida velada se debe a una gran celebración para nuestro hijo mayor y heredero al trono, Matt- todos aplaudieron efusivamente- Pero además- todo volvía a estar en silencio- esta noche ante nuestro hijo se presentarán candidatas para ser su prometida, la cual en su momento llegará a convertirse en su reina.- hubo murmullos- Recibamos al motivo de nuestra celebración: Matt.

Las trompetas volvieron a sonar, esta vez acompañadas del redoble de varios tambores y la lírica de las flautas.

Matt atravesó las cortinas y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Tanto el rey y la reina, como TK y Tai notaron que Matt ni siquiera estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de disimular su desinterés; su cara era demasiado obvia. Fue directamente a su asiento a esperar la presentación de las muchachitas, se sentó y todos los presentes siguieron en lo que estaban antes. Pasaron unos minutos, luego de una conversación entre el rey y Matt, comenzó la presentación

Presentador- Andy: La primera princesa viene del principado de Aleiram, con ustedes la joven Rose- era una chica atractiva: cabello negro lacio, ojos azules con mirada melancólica, buen cuerpo, sin embargo Matt no prestó atención.

Matt estaba pensando en otra chica…

¿Cómo había sido tan iluso en creer que una princesa del Reino de las Hadas, ese reino tan fascinante, según él, habría querido venir a su fiesta? Apuesto a que estaría con algún otro hada, a lo mejor con su novio… ¿Y a él que le importaba con quien estaría? Debía volver a la realidad y ver lo que esta ofrecía.

Andy: Y por último, el principado de Vietshu, la decimosexta princesa: Sora- era una chica atractiva, de buen porte, con un hermoso cabello pelirrojo. A pesar de que Matt no había puesto atención a las otras 15 chicas, al verlas una por una sin su antifaz le pareció que Sora era la más interesante.

Matt se levantó de su asiento ya que debía conversar con cada una de ellas... por compromiso...

Matt: "No puedo soportar conversaciones tan vanas"- pensó luego de haber conversado con la mayoría de las chicas.

Sora: Buenas noches su Alteza, espero no le moleste si le robo unos cuantos minutos para que podamos conversar.

Matt volteó inmediatamente: era la primera chica que juntaba más de 5 palabras útiles en una misma oración y que mantuviera sentido- Por supuesto que no me molesta, al contrario, por favor vamos a sentarnos por allá…

Matt estaba sorprendido de cuan culta era Sora, definitivamente era la chica q más llamaba su atención, es decir, con ella podía hablar de cosas relevantes como por ejemplo acerca de los tratados de Paz entre los principados del Reino

Andy: disculpe que interrumpa su conversación, Su Alteza, pero una joven espera afuera. Dice que usted la invitó.

Matt: La verdad no esperaba a nadie más… pero me come la curiosidad. Permítele pasar Andy, déjala entrar.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron para darle paso al ser más hermoso que nadie haya visto jamás: un hada verdadera.

* * *

¿Qué les parecío¿Creen que valió la pena la espera? Supongo que no, xq el cap está medio corto, y como que no hay mucha acción, pero bueno.

Ya entró a escena Sora, que llegó como la princesa que llamó la atención de Matt, pero eso fue hasta que cierta Hada llegó al baile...

¿Quieren saber como terminará este baile? Pues lamentablemente tendrán que esperar a que me digne a actualizar jeje...

Demasiadas gracias a todos los que me hasn escrito Reviews, en serio, no tienen idea de lo importante que es para mí ver como me apoyan, y espero que lo sigan haciendo... Bye!

_**Make a wish…**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	7. La Invitada Especial

HOLA! Por fin les traigo un capítulo más de este fic... Realmente espero que esté siendo de su agrado porque ustedes son la razón de que lo continúe, a pesar de muchas veces estar demasiado atareada con trabajos de la universidad...

Pero bueno, no más palabras mías, mejor les dejo el cap y espero que lo disfruten...

**

* * *

**

LA INVITADA ESPECIAL

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la belleza de la desconocida chica, cuyo disfraz de hada parecía tan verdadero.

La chica se había quedado inmóvil y sin habla en la entrada, parecía estar desubicada, miraba a todos a su alrededor

Andy, quien había caminado hasta donde se encontraba la chica, le había indicado donde se encontraba Matt.

La joven comenzó a caminar un poco insegura, pero conforme iba avanzando sus pasos denotaban más seguridad; todos los presentes se hacían a un lado dándole paso a la sorprendente aparición, todos estaban como anonadados ante la belleza de la chica, pero sobre todo de su disfraz de hada; exceptuando eso sí a algunas envidiosas.

Matt: Discúlpame Sora- dijo levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse hacia donde venía el hada caminando.

Sora: Descuida- dijo volteando su mirada a la causante de que el príncipe la abandonara – "Ni que fuera tan linda"

Tanto Matt como la joven continuaron caminando el uno hacia el otro con paso lento pero seguro; quedaron de frente.

Matt: Realmente me sorprende que hayas podido venir… Mimi…- dijo mirando sus hermosos ojos color miel…

Mimi: No tendrías porqué sorprenderte, te dije que si podría, vendría, y aquí estoy- dijo sonriéndole misteriosamente.

Matt: Disculpa mi descuido- dijo luego de que permanecieron unos momentos de pie mirándose el uno al otro- Por favor vamos a sentarnos- señaló una mesa cerca de una fuente y un poco alejada de todas las demás mesas.

Mimi: Por supuesto- fueron a sentarse donde Matt le había indicado- Tu Reino es muy hermoso-dijo sentándose.

Matt: Gracias, aunque si conocieras a su gente creo que cambiarías de parecer- le respondió sin dejar de admirarla.

Mimi: No creo que debas expresarte así de tu gente. Cada Reino tiene sus cosas buenas así como las que no lo son tanto. Créeme, yo sé porqué te lo digo. Deberías estar agradecido de poder convivir con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Matt: Por lo que dices, parece que ese es un privilegio del cual tú no gozas ¿O me equivoco?- dijo preocupado.

Mimi: Bueno yo… - había dicho más de lo que debía- Soy algo así como prisionera dentro de mi propio mundo; no creo que tú entiendas mi metáfora- dijo para tratar de tapar su verdad- Al parecer tu eres un chico muy independiente.

Matt: Pues sí, aunque en algunas ocasiones debo acatar ciertas órdenes aunque no esté de acuerdo con ellas.

Mimi: Entiendo perfectamente a qué te refieres: Como cuando no quieres defraudar a alguien a quien quieres mucho.

Matt: Sí- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Era increíble cuanto tenían en común Mimi y él. Se entendían tan bien…

Permanecieron conversando largo rato; compenetraban tan bien que los temas de conversación parecían no tener fin. No se daban cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba, hasta que repentinamente y para su sorpresa, el Rey interrumpió.

Rey Cedric: Disculpen la interrupción- tanto Matt como Mimi voltearon a ver rápidamente- Primeramente Matt, me encantaría conocer a la chica que ha robado tu atención por, prácticamente, la noche entera; por favor…

Matt: Por supuesto padre, ella es Mimi Tachikawa y es…- se detuvo, no podía decirle que Mimi era un hada.

Mimi: Soy una amiga de Tai, quien nos había presentado con anterioridad a Matt y a mí. Mucho gusto Su Majestad.

Rey Cedric: Es un placer conocerla. Pero ahora lamento decirle que necesito robarle a mi hijo por unos momentos.

Matt: Padre ¿Podrías esperar un momento? Tenía una plática muy interesante con la joven- dijo respetuosamente.

Rey Cedric: Lo siento hijo, pero has pasado tanto tiempo con esta bella joven que has olvidado por completo que debes ir a conversar con las princesas que vinieron. Recuerda que debes escoger a 1 de ellas como tu prometida.

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría para Mimi: había olvidado por completo que aquel baile era para que Matt escogiera q quien llegaría a ser su esposa… Y ella que había empezado a hacerse ilusiones con él…

Mimi: Descuide joven Matt, si es necesario que vaya sería descortés de mi parte retenerlo- a Matt le extrañó el tono formal en la voz de Mimi porque hace apenas unos instantes había estado hablando con ella como si fueran amigos.

Rey Cedric: Gracias por su comprensión joven. Ahora, con su permiso, nos retiramos… Por cierto, excelente disfraz.

Mimi¿Qué?... Quiero decir¡Gracias!- había olvidado el "pequeño" detalle de que llevaba consigo un por de alas.

Matt: Mimi yo…- no sabía que decirle para disculparse por tener que dejarla- En cuanto pueda volveré contigo…

Matt se fue caminando con su padre sin dejar de mirar a Mimi, cuyos ojos reflejaban cierto dejo de tristeza; mientras tanto cierta pelirroja se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la joven hada, caminando con cierta altivez…

Sora: Buenas noches- por el tono de su voz, Mimi se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja no debía traer buenas intenciones.

Mimi: Buenas noches- dijo tratando de parecer cortés, aunque por ahora no tuviera ánimos para hablar con nadie.

Sora: Soy una de las princesas que le presentaron al príncipe para que escogiera a su prometida, Sora Takenouchi.

Mimi: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mimi Tachicawa…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida, al parecer Sora era una presumida.

Sora: Dime la verdad ¿Porqué dijiste que el propio Matt te había invitado? Ni siquiera conmigo se tomó esa molestia.

Mimi: La vedad es que no tengo ánimos como para contestarte, ahora si me disculpas debo retirarme de aquí…

Sora¡AH!- dijo indignada- Eres una repugnante, aunque debo admitir que eso no le quita mérito a tu disfraz.

Mimi se alejó de la chica y se fue a conversar con Tai, quien le presentó a TK, con quien Mimi tuvo una gran conexión

Matt por su parte había estado conversando con varias de las princesas, aunque en todo ese tiempo no pudo apartar su vista de Mimi, por lo que, al ver que esta estaba a punto de partir, se dirigió a ella cuando esta estaba en la puerta.

Matt¿Pretendes retirarte ya¿Sin esperar a que termine la fiesta y sin siquiera despedirte?- dijo tomando su mano.

Mimi: Lo siento, pero recuerda que debo volver a mi Reino y está bastante lejos. Me encantó haber podido venir.

Matt: Y a mí el que estuvieras conmigo. Realmente espero que nos podamos volver a ver- luego se despidió de ella besando su mano como todo un caballero- Y por cierto- Mimi lo vio a los ojos- Te ves hermosa hoy…

Mimi simplemente se sonrojó y salió a través de aquella gran puerta, dejando solo a Matt.

* * *

Primero quiero agradecer a:

Naomi Yamada

Raven- Vidaurreta

SAnGO25

Hitomi

Setza-Chan

Garcias por su Reviews, en serio muchísimas gracias por su apoyo... Escribanme por si quiren saber algo, si quieren crtiticar algo, o simplemente para hacer un comentario...

Bye!

_**Make a wish…**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	8. Un nuevo amor nace

HOLA! Volví por fin… Sabía que la Universidad iba a consumer mucho e mi tiempo, pero no pensé que fuera tanto T.T y pore so los tuve abandonados, lo siento…

Pero bueno, no más bla bla bla, y aquí les dejo este cap…

**

* * *

**

UN NUEVO AMOR NACE

Habían transcurrido un par de días después del baile. Mimi había tenido que soportar los reclamos de su padre durante casi 3 horas, pero había terminado de convencerlo diciéndole que había estado en casa de Kari, una doncella que él mismo había designado como acompañante de su hija luego del incidente del bosque cuando la había encontrado con aquellos buenos para nada que Mimi consideraba amigos. Sin embargo el rey no había quedado del todo convencido con aquella respuesta, pero no había querido seguir discutiendo con su hija.

En esos momentos Mimi se encontraba precisamente con Kari, quien, aunque al principio pareció ser inflexible, poco a poco llegó a convertirse más bien en cómplice de la princesa, y ahora eran muy buenas amigas y compañeras

Kari: No entiendo porqué le mentiste a tu padre diciéndole que habías estado en mi casa. ¿Porqué no dices la verdad?

Mimi¿Porqué no vamos al bosque? Ahí podré contarte con tranquilidad lo que pasó. Además quiero ver a mis amigos.

Kari accedió y pronto se encaminaron al lugar en donde se encontrarían con Yolei, Ken e Izzi, los amigos de Mimi.

Yolei: Hola…- se detuvo al percatarse de la presencia de la intrusa- ¿Quién es ella¿Y por qué la trajiste aquí?

Mimi: No se preocupen, ella es de confiar. Ella fue quien mi padre escogió para ser mi "escolta"- pero fue interrumpida.

Izzi¿Estás loca entonces¿Acaso quieres que vaya a contarle a tu padre sobre nuestros encuentros secretos?

Mimi: Ya dije les que se despreocuparan- y así. Les contó como Kari y ella se dieron cuenta de que era mejor ser aliadas que enemigas y de cómo y porqué habían decidido ayudarse la una a la otra. Kari ya había demostrado su lealtad.

Ken: Pues si tú lo dices…- no parecía muy seguro- Pero ahora cuéntanos que ha pasado contigo en estos días.

Yolei: Sí ¿Pudiste escaparte para ir al baile de tu príncipe azul?- Mimi les había contado de su encuentro con Matt.

Mimi: No exageres Yolei- dijo un poco sonrojada- Y sí… sí pude ir al baile. No se imaginan cuan maravilloso fue, era como un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ver tanta gente, y menos mal que era una fiesta de disfraces, sino…

Kari¿Te imagina que alguien hubiera descubierto que era un hada verdadera? De seguro no estarías aquí ahorita.

Izzi: Ni ella ni tu- aún no confiaba totalmente en esa chica- Pero cuéntanos que más pasó… ¿Hablaste con él?

Mimi: Pues sí pasamos prácticamente toda la noche hablando ¡Es sorprendente ver todo lo que tenemos en común!

Yolei: Amiga no sabes cuanto me alegra verte así- dijo al ver el rostro de Mimi, el cual se iluminaba mágicamente al hablar de Matt, además sus ojos adquirían un brillo ajeno, dejando al descubierto su ilusión al hablar de este chico.

Mimi¿Así como¿A qué te refieres? – dijo tratando de demostrar ignorancia, mas era imposible no notarlo…

Kari: Completa y absolutamente enamorada de ese príncipe, es inevitable, no lo puedes ocultar amiga.

Mimi: Bueno yo… Sí, tal vez me atraiga un poco- la mirada inquisidora de sus amigos la contradijo- OK, me atrae bastante, pero debo aceptar que somos de mundos distintos, además, es imposible que me enamore de alguien a quien he visto muy pocas veces, para enamorarse hay que convivir, y no creo que lo vuelva a ver nunca más…

Ken: No estés tan segura de eso, para algo estamos los amigos. Te prometo que encontrarás la manera de verlo…

**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

Mientras tanto, en el otro Reino, Matt se encontraba con Tai y con su hermano TK a quién ya le había confesado todo sobre la hermosa hada que lo había hecho permanecer dentro de una burbuja, totalmente alejado del resto de los invitados, en aquel baile. La reacción de TK había sido justamente la que su hermano había estado esperando.

TK: Yo sabía que esa chica tenía algo diferente, lo supe desde el momento en que la vi entrando al salón…

Tai¡No me digas¿Habrá sido tal vez el hecho de que su disfraz se veía muy real?- dijo en un tono irónico.

TK: Bueno tal vez no desde el momento en que la vi, pero sí cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Matt¿tú conversaste con ella? Creí que estarías más ocupado buscando a mi futura cuñada, pero al parecer…

Tai: De hecho en esas estaba, Mimi le había parecido muy bonita por lo que al verme con ella me pidió presentársela.

Matt: Pues espero que hayas alejado tus ojos de ella, además es mayor que tú. ¿Que acaso eso no te importa?

TK: En realidad no me importa. Debo agradecerle a mi padre el haberte pedido que fueras a ver a las otras princesas, de lo contrario no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocer a esa gran chica y…- pero Tai lo interrumpió.

Tai: Ahora que TK mencionó lo de las demás princesas y lo del baile… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora amigo?

Matt¿A qué te refieres con que qué voy a hacer? – preguntó con un tono curioso en indagativo en su voz.

Tai: Pro favor… o sea, no puedes comprometerte ahora que andas como por las nubes, y todo por un HADA.

Matt: Yo no ando como en las nubes, es simplemente que esa chica llamó mi atención y a veces pienso en ella.

TK: Claro, si consideras que "a veces" implica mañana, tarde, noche y creo que hasta incluso en tus sueños.

Tai: TK tiene razón, debes admitir que Mimi te gustó más que todas esas princesas pláticas que vinieron al baile.

Matt: Lo admito, de acuerdo… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? No puedo fallarle a mis padres, ya les prometí que para la fiesta de mi cumpleaños ya habría escogido a quien sería mi esposa y es lógico que no aceptarán que sea un hada.

Tai: Tal vez yo me pueda hacer pasar por ti y que sea yo quien se tenga que casar y no tú… eso no estaría nada mal.

Matt: Eso quisieras, pero no creo que eso realmente funcione- dijo riendo levemente ante su bromista amigo.

Tai¿Porqué no? Tan sólo debo hacerme rubio y listo. Si somos como gemelos. Aunque también tendría que cambiar…

TK: Esto es serio Matt. Debes casarte con alguna de las princesas para no traicionar a nuestros padres, pero al hacerlo estarías traicionando a tu corazón, porque tú a quien realmente quieres es al hada Mimi… ¡Qué dilema!

Matt¿Desde cuando tú razonas tanto las cosas? Yo ya sé que es lo que debo hacer. Ustedes dos estén tranquilos.

Tai¿Me pides que me quede tranquilo mientras tú estas planeando quien sabe qué descalabradas cosas en tu bella cabeza? Va a ser un poco difícil sabiendo que eres capaz de cualquier estupidez amigo.

Matt: Ya te dije que te calmaras, déjalo todo en mis manos- dijo con una mirada maquiavélica.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no está muy largo, pero lo escribí cuando todavía estaba en clases, pero ahora que tengo vacaciones por un mes espero poder hacer el próximo capítulo mejor. 

Quiero agradecer, como siempre, a lo que han seguido este fic, y a los que me han dejado su Review:

SAnGo-chan25

Coppelia in Black

Setza-chan

Naomi Yamada

MaOkO

Bye!

_**Make a wish…**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	9. Encuentros a Escondidas

HOLA! Sé que dije q por estar en vacaciones tal vez actualizaría un poco más rápido, pero jno fue así jeje, lo siento... Es que me fui a la playa a despejarme de todo...Pero bueno, en fin, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de este fic, que al final tiene uan sorpresa q creo q varios estaban esperando... Aquí se los dejo:

* * *

**ENCUENTROS A ESCONDIDAS**

Matt: Deja de quejarte. Yo no te pedí que vinieras, y ahora tengo que soportar tus incesables lamentos. Cálmate TK.

Ambos hermanos llevaban ya gran rato a caballo, trayecto durante el cual TK no había dejado de quejarse.

Matt: Al menos este viaje te ayudará un poco a romper la burbuja de cristal en la que has estado viviendo hermanito.

TK: Deja tus sermones de hermano mayor para otro día. Ahora lo que quiero saber es cuanto falta para llegar al bosque.

Matt: Creo que no mucho y espero poder ver los robles dorados esta vez y no normales como la última vez que vine.

Matt había decidido ir en busca del Bosque de los Robles Dorados, no sin antes haber visitado la biblioteca real, en donde había leído que solo aquellos con sentimientos puros y sinceros podrían ver el límite entre los reinos…

TK: Por cierto, cuando lleguemos ¿Qué haremos? No pensarás ir al Reino de las Hadas en busca de tu amada sabiendo que ahí corremos grandes riesgos siendo solo humanos, es decir, no tenemos poderes mágicos como ellos.

Súbitamente Matt había detenido su caballo, y ahora miraba las copas de aquellos grandes robles a su alrededor.

Matt: Por fin hemos llegado TK, y esta vez puedo ver claramente el resplandor de las doradas hojas de los árboles.

TK: Yo no veo nada. Tus ganas de encontrar a tu querida deben ser demasiado sinceras- dijo más en susurro…

Matt: Descansaremos un rato mientras pienso qué haremos- dijo al parecer sin haber escuchado a su hermano.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron que esperar por mucho rato ya que el sonido de alas revoloteando los hizo voltear en dirección a donde provenía el aletear, y pudieron encontrar a Mimi, quien venía en compañía de otra hada, desconocida.

Matt: Mimi, yo…- aún no podía creer que ella estaba frente a él, porque en el fondo, y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a TK o a Tai, había temido el no volver a verla. Sin embargo, ahí estaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y… ¿Quién es ella?

Mimi: Matt- su sonrisa reflejaba una gran sorpresa, pero también gran complacencia. – Yo estaba en mi habitación, cuando, de repente, algo dentro de mí se incendió, algo me decía que debía venir a este lugar, ahora veo porqué. En cuanto a ella- señaló al hada de cabello corto y ojos marrón- es mi amiga Kari. Kari, ellos son Matt y su hermano TK.

TK: Me complace el saber que me recuerdas Mimi- dijo, y luego le dio un beso en la mano- Gusto en conocerte Kari.

Matt: Bueno- dijo interrumpiendo al ver la intenciones de su hermano- Ya que estamos aquí creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo. Mimi me gustaría conversar contigo acerca de varios temas que quedaron pendientes en el baile.

Mimi: Claro, vamos a sentarnos- y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que un montón de hojas secas se juntaran- Kari podrías por favor vigilar que nadie se acerque, aunque no creo que nadie venga por aquí, o al menos eso supongo.

Kari: Por supuesto Mimi ¿Podría usted ayudarme joven?- dijo dirigiéndose a TK, sabía lo que Mimi quería…

TK: Será un placer Kari, vamos.- dijo y se alejaron lo suficiente de Matt y Mimi como para que ellos tuvieran privacidad. Matt y Mimi se observaban el uno al otro, de la misma manera en la que lo hicieron la primera vez que se vieron.

Mimi: Me gustaría saber que haces tú aquí- dijo aún sin romper la magia de sus miradas, no parecía estar sorprendida.

Matt: Bueno yo… creo que el día del baile quedaron varios temas pendientes en nuestra conversación que creo que merecen nuestra atención, además, sinceramente, sentía que debía volver a verte, así es que aquí estoy…

Mimi: La verdad, es que yo también sentía eso, no sé porqué pero desde el día de tu baile he tenido como una punzada en el pecho y un sentimiento de necesidad por verte de nuevo y eso fue justamente lo que me hizo venir acá.

Y fue así como comenzaron una amena conversación. Hablaban de todo un poco, de sus Reinos (Aunque ya habían hablado de ellos, siempre surgían nuevos temas de conversación al respecto) Pero sin importar de qué hablaran, siempre salía algún comentario acerca de lo bien que se sentían juntos, de todo lo que tenían en común a pesar de ser a la vez tan diferentes, e incluso, en algún momento un "Eres tan linda" salió a la luz en la conversación.

Y así como había ocurrido en el baile, la comodidad no les había permitido darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba. No fue sino hasta la interrupción de Kari diciéndoles que ya era tarde y que debían partir, que reaccionaron, pidieron tan solo un par de minutos más a solas. Cuando esto sucedió Matt y Mimi se pusieron de acuerdo para su próximo encuentro: eso sí, esta vez correrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos pues irían solos, no acompañantes, solo ellos dos…

Se despidieron, Matt besó la mano de Mimi como todo un caballero; ella y Kari hicieron una reverencia ante Matt y TK. Cada uno se fue por su lado, de vuelta a su Reino, a su realidad. Para Mimi esta vez no fue complicado entrar al castillo, pues Kari, su cómplice, gozaba de la confianza del Rey y de sus guardias, quienes no cuestionaron la tardanza.

**&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&**

El próximo encuentro había sido planeado para dentro de una semana, la cual pasó rápido tanto para Mimi como para Matt. Cada vez que se encontraban era una experiencia maravillosa, compartían cada vez más, se identificaban más el uno con el otro, pero lo más importante, dejaban sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el otro a la luz.

Sus encuentros fueron tomando diferentes rumbos al de simplemente conversar acerca de sus reinos y de los problemas que estos tuvieran; ya habían adquirido la confianza suficiente para admitir que lo que sentían por el otro iba más allá de una simple amistad, e incluso más allá de una atracción: era algo demasiado fuerte, sin explicación.

Mimi¿Sabes? Estos encuentros han sido fantásticos, pero no podemos seguir viéndonos en secreto. Nos descubrirán.

Matt: Tienes razón. Yo también he estado pensado en ello y creo que es hora de revelarles a todos la verdad.

Mimi: Ojala fuera fácil, pero confesarle a mi padre que estoy enamorada de un humano será algo complicado y…

Se interrumpió al sentir que Matt se estaba acercando a ella, a tal punto de que podía sentir la respiración de esteen su cara. Mimi no sabía que hacer: era cierto que era algo que estaba esperando, pero ahora que estaba a punto de suceder no era capaz de reaccionar, su mirada diambulaba por todo el bosque, hasta que por fin, simplemente serró sus ojos y se dejó llevar, y sintió por fin un cálido y tierno beso en los labios, el primero entre ambos, por fin había llegado.

Matt: Sé que no será fácil, pero verás que lo lograremos, juntos. Es tarde, debes irte. Nos vemos en 3 días aquí.

Sin embargo Matt nunca llegó a su próximo encuentro, por lo que Mimi decidió averiguar porqué…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció¿Lindos? Eso espero jeje...

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han tenido paciencia y que han continuado leyendo este fic, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y como siempre gracias a los que me han dejado sus Reviews:

SAnGo-chan25

Naomi Yamada

kari y tk 93

KanameSaku

Coppelia in Black

AMY ISHIKAWA

raven-vidaurreta

MaOkO

Bye!

_**Make a wish…**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	10. Confesiones

HOLA! Pues una vez más me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero creo que eso ya no les extraña jejeje… Ya volví a las clases en la Universidad y eso consume mucho de mi tiempo….

Pero bueno, aquí les traigo este Nuevo capítulo, y creo que responde a la incógnita que muchos tenían acerca de la ausencia de Matt, así es que aquí se los dejo…

_**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$**_

_**CONFESIONES**_

Matt había decidido dar el primer paso e ir a confesárselo todo a sus padres pensando que tal vez ellos al ser tan benévolos comprenderían todo y al darse cuenta de que todo lo que él estaba haciendo era por amor a su hada, le permitirían ser feliz junto a ella, sin embargo estaba muy equivocado, y las cosas no salieran tan bien como esperaba

Se encontraba en el gran salón, donde había convocado a sus padres para contarles todo lo sucedido.

Reina Katie: Ya estamos los tres juntos hijo, creo que ya puedes decirnos lo que nos tienes que decir, te escuchamos

Matt: En realidad no sé por donde empezar. Sé que lo que les voy a confesar les será muy difícil de aceptar.

Rey Cedric: Por favor Matt, somos tus padres y te comprenderemos sin importar lo que sea que hayas hecho, para eso estamos y a menos de que hayas matado a alguien, creo que tu madre y yo seremos capaces de aceptarlo.

Matt: "Eso espero"- pensó- Bueno ¿Recuerdan el baile que organizaron para presentarme a todas las princesas?

Katie: Por supuesto, era un baile muy importante para que conocieras a cada una de las chicas y… Espera, no me digas que por fin has escogido…- pero Matt no le permitió terminar aquella descabellada idea.

Matt: Y recuerdan- dijo interrumpiendo a su madre- a una chica que vino disfrazada de hada, que parecía real?

Cedric: Si te refieres a la chica con la que estuviste toda la noche y por la cual no estuviste con la demás, pues sí…

Matt: Ella misma. Pues tengo que hacerles una pequeña confesión acerca de ella y de su particular lugar de origen.

Cedric: Por el tono de tu voz creo que no era una simple amiga de Tai, ni tampoco era una princesa. ¿Cierto?

Matt: Tienes la mitad de la razón. En realidad no es amiga de Tai, de hecho yo la había conocido hacía apenas un par de días antes del baile, y en cuanto la conocí me cayó muy bien, por lo cual no dudé en invitarla al baile…

Katie: Entonces si era mentira que era amiga de Tai, quiere decir que en realidad sí es una princesa ¿O me equivoco?- Matt asintió con su cabeza- Pero¿de qué principado era? Porque no recuerdo haberla entrevistado para que viniera al baile y que yo recuerde fui a cada uno de los principados de nuestro Reino, hasta el más lejano.

Matt: Bueno… ¿Ustedes observaron su disfraz de hada?- dijo tratando de esquivar la pregunta de su madre.

Katie: Era muy lindo, de hecho la chica también era hermosa. Y sus alas se veían tan reales que pensé que volaría.

Matt: Aquí quería llegar. De hecho el motivo por el cual sus alas se veían verdaderas, es porque… porque así es…

Cedric: Perdona hijo, pero creo que ni tu madre ni yo hemos entendido lo que nos quieres decir. Explícate por favor.

Matt: La razón por la cual Mimi se veían tan real con su disfraz es porque…- tomó aire- porque Mimi es un hada.

Katie: Matt creo que no es buen momento para hacernos bromas, creí que el motivo de esta convocatoria era para informarnos que ya habías tomado una decisión y que ya habías escogido a la chica que será tu prometida.

Matt: No es una broma- dijo molesto por que no lo tomaran en serio- Mimi es una verdadera hada, me encontré con ella en el Bosque de los Robles Dorados, el límite entre nuestro Reino y el de ella, el Reino de las Hadas;

Mimi es la heredera al trono del Reino de las Hadas, así es que sí es una princesa, solo que no es humana…

Cedric: QUÉ? Fuiste al Bosque de los Robles Dorados? Te atreviste a desafiarnos a tu madre y a mí.

Matt: Lo lamento, pero era algo que sentía necesario hacer ya que no creía ni una de las palabras que ustedes me dijeron acerca de las hadas y al parecer yo estaba en lo correcto, al conocer a Mimi me di cuenta de que ustedes…

Katie: Ni una palabra más acerca de esa hada- interrumpió a su hijo- Cómo es posible que al haber conocido a esa criatura te haya hechizado a tal punto de ponerte en contra de tus propios padres? Cómo es posible que vengas a decirme que al conocerla te diste cuenta de que todo lo que tu padre y yo te hemos dicho de ellos es mentira?

Matt: Para ser sincero contigo, nunca confié en lo que ustedes me contaban de las hadas, además- su madre tomó aire para interrumpirlo- Déjame hablar- le gritó un poco fuera de sí- ahora que estoy siendo sincero con ustedes, creo que merecen que les diga toda la verdad y esta es que…- suspiró- es que estoy enamorado de Mimi, de esa hada…

Su madre no soportó aquellas palabras, había quedado en shock y cuando pudo reaccionar lo que hizo fue abofetear a su hijo cosa que nunca antes había hecho-No seas infame, es vergonzoso todo lo que nos estás diciendo Matt.

Matt: Vergonzoso es que no sientas un poco de respeto por lo que siento ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo difícil que es para mi venir y decirles todo esto? Pensé que me conocías mejor y que entenderías que si les dije todo esto no es por hacerles la vida imposible, sino porque es importante para mí y pensé que tal vez también les importaría.

Katie: Pues yo también creí conocerte bien, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada y ahora estoy también desilusionada.

Cedric: Pues yo también los estoy Matt, creía que eras un poco más responsable. No puedo creer lo que nos dices, es simplemente que un humano y un hada se enamoren, cosa que no había pasado antes, es algo imposible…

Matt: Porqué imposible? Solo porque ustedes no lo aceptan? O porque tienen miedo de las posible consecuencias?

Cedric: Ya ha sido suficiente tu insolencia por hoy, quiero que te olvides de ella y te concentres en lo que vale la pena.

Matt: Pero entiende que para mí Mimi vale la pena- estaba muy estresado al notar la falta de comprensión de sus padres.

Cedric¡Que te olvides de ella te dije! Es una orden… Así es que ahora vuelve a la realidad, una realidad sin hadas.

Katie: Tu padre tiene razón y deberías empezar escogiendo a la chica que será tu prometida, y pronto tu esposa.

Matt: Qué acaso no has puesto nada de atención a todo lo que te he dicho? No lo puedo cree!- dijo decepcionado.

Katie: Lo único que debe tener nuestra atención ahora es tu elección, recuerda que tu cumpleaños está cerca…

Matt: Ya les dije de quién estoy enamorado, además mi cumpleaños es dentro de 2 días, no tendré tiempo para…

Katie: Pues en 2 días sabremos cuál princesa será tu prometida- lo interrumpió- Y esa es nuestra última palabra. Deberás olvidarte de esa criatura, de lo contrario verás las consecuencias Matt, aunque eso me duela…

_**$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$**_

Hola hola de nuevo! Sé que aparte de tardarme en actualizar, mis caps son un pocos cortos, pero espero que al menos sean un poco sustanciales jeje... Ahora quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron su Review:

**assilem mimato:** Gracias por tu Review, y espero que no sea el último que me escribes jeje. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero espero que me tengas paciencia.

**kari y tk 93:** También gracias por el Review, y solo te diré que ni aún yo sé si al final Matt y Mimi podrán realizar su amor, todo dependerá de mi iunspiración jeje...

**SAnGo-chan25:** Muchas gracias porque eres siempre fiel y creo que me has dejado un Review en cada cap, así es muchas gracias... Creo que ya te diste cuenta porque Matt no llegó jeje... Nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo y por cierto me guste mucho tu fic "Desde Siempre" jeje.

**sakura-rika:** Gracias por el Review, me alegra que el cap te pareciera encantador .

**raven-vidaurreta:** Que bien que te gustara el cap. En cuanto a tu historia puedes contar con mi apoyo, y te aseguro que la leeré. Espero que tu sigas apoyando esta jeje...

**AMY ISHIKAWA:** Gracias por estar siempre al pendiente del fic, muchas gracias por el apoyo... ojalá tu puedas actualizar los tuyos jeje. En cuanto a tu duda sobre Matt, creo que ya la respondí... de nuevo gracias.

**Coppelia in Black:** También gracias por tu Review y sí, aunque sea un cuento de hadas, siempre hay algo malo... Que bueno que te guste como redacto, y en cuanto a la ortografía hago un esfuerzo para que sea buena jaja...

**Setza-chan:** Gracias por el Review, y por tu comprensión en que no pueda actualizar muy rápido XD, que bien q te guste el fic, espero que te haya gustado este cap también...

**MaOkO:** Gracias por el Review, y creo que ya contesté tu duda jajaja...

Tambien gracias a los que leen el fic y que no dejen su Review, aunque sería genial si lo dejaran, pero bueno...

Bye!

_**Make a wish…**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


	11. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?

HELLO! CRREO QUE SE VA A TERMINAR EL MUNDO, POR FIN ACTUALICÉ jeje... Pues una vez más me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero creo que eso ya no les extraña jejeje… Ya volví a las clases en la Universidad y eso consume mucho de mi tiempo….

Pero bueno, aquí les traigo este Nuevo capítulo, y creo que responde a la incógnita que muchos tenían acerca de la ausencia de Matt, así es que aquí se los dejo…

* * *

**¿PORQUÉ LO HICISTE?**

Kari: En serio Mimi, si no has tenido noticias de él todavía debe ser por algún buen motivo, no te preocupes.

Mimi se había reunido con sus amigos para confesarles lo que sucedía. Una vez más se había escapado de la vigilancia de su padre con ayuda de Kari, y ahora se encontraban lejos del castillo, en un hermoso jardín cerca de una cascada; sin embargo, la hermosa vista quedaba opacada por la preocupación.

Mimi: No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento. Se suponía que ayer nos encontraríamos pero nunca apareció.

Yolei: A lo mejor tuvo algún inconveniente de último momento en su Reino, no creo que te dejara plantada a propósito, los príncipes azules no hacen eso…- su comentario del príncipe azul fue ignorado.

Ken: Yolei tiene razón, pero si quieres puedo ir al Reino de los Humanos e investigar, si es que eso te tranquiliza.

Mimi¿En serio harías eso por mí?- Ken asintió- No lo sé, no quiero que te arriesgues por mi culpa, no me permitiría si algo malo te sucediera.

Ken: Y yo no me permitiría quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras una de mis mejores amigas está así de preocupada; vamos, permíteme ir.

Mimi: De acuerdo, pero debes prometerme que serás muy cuidadoso para que no descubran que eres un hada, no sabemos que serías capaces de hacer esos humanos si lo descubren.

Ken: Descuida, seré muy cuidadoso, pero tú prométeme que te quedarás tranquila, y que no harás ninguna locura- conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabía que esta sería capaz de cualquier cosa si llegaba a desesperarse.

Mimi: De acuerdo, lo intentaré pero por favor no tardes. Las ansias por saber qué le pasó a Matt me comen por dentro- realmente estaba afligida.

Así Ken salió de aquel lugar, rumbo al Reino de los Humanos en busca de respuestas para tranquilizar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto Mimi continuaba con Kari, Yolei e Izzi, desahogándose, liberando todas sus preocupaciones ocultas.

Mimi: No sé cómo pero estoy segura de que algo malo pasó, algo dentro de mí me lo dice- su semblante cambió.

Izzi: Trata de ni pensar en eso por ahora, para eso Ken fue a averiguar, pronto sabremos lo que realmente pasó.

Yolei¿Eres estúpido o te haces?- le preguntó indignada- No puedes pedirle a una chica que deje de pensar en lo que la tiene tan preocupada, realmente eres insensato… Mimi no le hagas caso, desahógate todo lo que necesites, nosotros te escucharemos.

Izzi: Pero si yo no quería…- se calló, definitivamente nunca entendería a las chicas, eran muy contradictorias.

Mimi: No te preocupes, sé que solo querías ayudar… Es sólo que lo que siento dentro es demasiado grande como para dejar de pensar en ello, no sé si me entiendas. De todos modos gracias por tu comprensión en estos momentos, no tienes idea de lo importante que es para mí que me escuches- dijo para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Kari: Entonces continúa diciéndonos qué es lo que estás sintiendo mientras esperamos a que Ken vuelva ¿OK?

Y así continuaron toda la tarde tratando de descifrar las expresiones a veces incongruentes que Mimi decía al tratar de describir lo que sentía.

&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&$&&$&$&$&

Por otro lado, Ken había cruzado el Bosque de los Robles Dorados y se encontraba ya en el Reino de los Humanos, en un pequeño pueblo en donde sus habitantes se notaban muy felices y todos parecían andar de un lado para otro planeando lo preparativos para lo que parecía algo muy importante.

Ken sintió mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaban planeando con tanto ímpetu, por lo que antes de continuar con su misión de averiguar que había pasado con Matt, decidió preguntar que estaba sucediendo.

Se puso la capucha que había llevado consigo para que no vieran sus alas y preguntó con cautela a una joven que estaba cerca de él- Disculpe joven ¿Podría usted informarme a qué se deben todos estos preparativos?

Joven: Cómo es que no lo sabes? Qué acaso no eres de por aquí?- le preguntó como si fuera obvio lo que pasaba.

Ken: Lo lamento, es que estuve de viaje y acabo de regresar, por eso no estoy al tanto.

Joven: Eso lo explica… pues bien, son los preparativos para la boda del príncipe Yamato, que por fin ha anunciado a su prometida, en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ken: QUE? Eso no puede ser ¿Y podría decirme con quien se casará?...

Ya no era necesario que Ken continuara en busca de respuestas, ya lo sabía todo, aquella joven había respondido todas sus preguntas y era hora de regresar al Reino de las Hadas y comunicar tan lamentable noticia a su Princesa, a su amiga Mimi.

Los demás aún continuaban reunidos, y justo cuando empezaba a anochecer… llegó Ken con la verdad…

Mimi: Ken, me alegra que hayas vuelto a salvo, pero… ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó preocupada al ver la cara de estupefacción de su amigo, quien aún no lograba procesar lo que había descubierto- ¿Acaso alguien te lastimó?

Ken: Ah?- volviendo en sí- No, nadie me descubrió, es sólo que… no sé cómo decirte lo que pasó, no me atrevo.

Mimi pasó de una expresión de intranquilidad a una de suma preocupación- Descubriste lo que pasó? Matt está mal?

Ken: No, de hecho él se encuentra de maravilla, lo que pasa es que…- tomó aire para continuar- ¿Acaso sabías que ayer era la celebración del 18 cumpleaños de Matt?- preguntó tratando de que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte.

Mimi: Sí, pero de todas maneras no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que Matt no apareciera.

Ken: Bueno, es que la celebración no fue sólo por su cumpleaños, sino también por…- cerró sus ojos, no quería ver el dolor que causarían sus palabras en su amiga, sabía que esto la destrozaría- por el anuncio de su compromiso con una humana, una tal Sora Takenouchi.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&

Mimi no se había dado cuenta de cómo había llegado a su habitación, pero la luz del sol comenzaba a despertarla.

Pudo notar, a pesar de no distinguir muy bien, que Kari se encontraba junto a su cama, quien se alivió de que la joven heredera volviera en sí. Mimi al ver a su amiga recordó lo ocurrido y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Kari: Mimi, lo siento…- se acercó a abrazarla- Me duele tanto verte sufrir así por ese estúpido humano.

Mimi¿Porqué me hizo esto Kari, si yo lo amaba con todo mi alma?- dijo mirando a su amiga, buscando explicaciones, no entendía cómo todo eso había sucedido.

Kari quería llorar también, pero Mimi necesitaba una amiga fuerte, no podía desplomarse en frente de ella, por lo que trató de hacer a Mimi ver que Matt no valía la pena - Porque no supo valorar la magnífica oportunidad que tuvo de estar con una chica tan especial como tú, porque era un insignificante humano que se creyó mucha cosa.

Mimi levantó su mirada para toparla con la de su amiga, y se secaba las lágrimas…

Y entonces su expresión pasó a ser altanera y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios, estaba empezando a entenderlo todo, y ahora un gran odio, acompañado de su gran orgullo se estaban apoderando de ella.

Mimi: Tienes razón, fue un ingenuo y estúpido humano que creyó que podría lastimarme, pero esto no se quedará así, mi padre sabrá de todo esto, y entonces veremos quien sale más lastimado…

Kari: Pero Mimi…- se sorprendió ante el brusco cambio de actitud de su amiga, no parecía ser la misma Mimi que ella conocía, sino que parecía estar poseída por su ira- Tu padre sería capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado. Piénsalo bien.

Mimi: Precisamente por eso… haré que ese infeliz pague por lo que me hizo, no se saldrá con la suya.- Al decir esto de levantó de la cama, no le importó estar en fachas, sólo quería hablar con su padre lo antes posible.

Kari trató de detenerla tomándola del brazo- Suéltame- le dijo con una mirada amenazadora, por lo que Kari obedeció soltándola.

Caminó hasta la habitación de su padre, a quien encontró aún durmiendo pues todavía era muy temprano.

Mimi: Padre?- preguntó moviéndolo un poco para lograra que despertara de su profundo sueño- Levántate.

Rey Mijail: Ah? Qué sucede hija?- preguntó aún adormilado- aún es muy temprano, no podrías esperar un poco.

Mimi: Lo siento padre, pero tengo una confesión muy importante que hacerte- dijo aún con aquella mirada maliciosa, decidida a todo.

Rey Mijail: Pues parece ser relevante, habla por favor Mimi, cuéntame- dijo muy interesado, quería saber más.

Mimi: De acuerdo, pero debes tomarlo con calma- el rey asintió.

Y así Mimi comenzó su relato de cómo se había escapado del castillo, como había conocido a los humanos (Mijail no aguantaba la rabia, pero prefirió contenerse hasta el final). Continuó hablando, ahora sobre Matt y lo del baile, siempre tratando de encubrir el hecho de que Kari era quien le ayudaba a escaparse, ya que de lo contrario, traería graves consecuencias para su amiga.

Mimi en ese momento estaba arrepentida de haber actuado de una manera tan insensata, cobarde e infantil acudiendo donde su papi para que la defendiera; al recordar el amor que se habían jurado, pero ya era tarde, debía continuar.

Siguió su relato, hasta el momento en el que se había enterado de la traición de Matt, y en ese momento una cuantas lágrimas temerosas se asomaban por sus bellos ojos color miel, dejando al descubierto el gran dolor que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

Mijail estaba furioso por la desobediencia de su hija, pero era mayor su sentimiento de odio hacia ese humano, Matt, por haberse metido con lo más sagrado para él, su hija.

Rey Mijail: No te preocupes hija- dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.- Yo mismo mataré a ese infeliz.

Mimi: QUE?- sabía que su padre hablaba en serio, pero no era eso lo que quería, no quería que Matt muriera.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este cap? Pues espero que les haya gustado, y de veras lamento toda la espera que les haga pasar jeje... 

Espero que al menos el fic sea lo suficientemente bueno para compensar su espera. Muchas gracias por ser tan fieles y por continuar leyendo este fic.

**animegafan: **Muchas gracias por tu Review, hasta me pusiste rojita jeje... Me alegra que te guste mi fic, y la forma en la que escribo, y espero que este cap tamb te haya parecido interesante.

**AMY ISHIKAWA: **Gracias por el Review, creo que este cap estuvo un poco más largo que el anterior... Por cierto, a mi tamb me cayeron mal los papás de Matt jeje, pero alguno tenía que ser el malo, y esta vez le tocó a ellos.

**raven-vidaurreta: **Gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, ojalá esta vez si te des cuenta a tiempo de que actualicé, cosa que no pasa muy a menudo jajajaja...

**girl takari 93:** Gracias por tu Review, en cuanto a que estos dos realicen su amor... te dejaré con la duda, aunq siempre es bueno un poco de drama.

**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia: **Muchísimas gracias por tu Review y por tu apoyo, me alegra que te encante mi humilde fic, aunq no creo que de vdd sea el mejor mimato que hayas leido, pero bueno, si realmente es así, me alegra mucho jeje... Por cierto, trataré de sacar un tiempito para leer algunos de tus fics!

**Setza-chan: **Gracias por el Review! Me halaga que le tengas admiración a mi fic... Y por cierto déjame decirte que me gusta mucho tu fic "Aquel día", que obviamente sé que lo hiciste pensando en un mimato . jeje...

**SAnGo-chan25: **También gracias por tu Review... Cómo pudiste ver, acá las complicaciones aumentaron, así es que será aún más interesante saber cómo se resolverán (Ni yo misma lo sé aún)... Por cierto, estoy al pendiente de "Desde siempre", ojalá lo continues pronto...

Se despide una agobiada pero feliz por si apoyo: Fairy Mary!

_**Make a wish…**_

_**A Fairy will let your soul fly**_


End file.
